


No Approval Necessary

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Barry and Kara are good people, Disapproving Family, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard decide to tell her parents about their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: CC Prompt: Sara defending Leonard against her parents and team Arrow, who all pretty much disapprove of their relationship.
> 
> (Something in light of finding out that Sara might be having a love interest next season)

Being on the Waverider was both a blessing and a curse. On it, they were in their own bubble separate from the rest of the world. It gave a sort of safety for those one board, especially with Sara and Leonard’s blooming relationship. But whenever the team returned to their present time, the bubble would pop and everyone would have to rejoin the flow of the present time they were from until they took off into the time stream once more.

Sara and Leonard experienced it in their own way when they decided to tell her parents they were in a relationship.

* * *

“He’s a criminal, Sara!” Dinah told her daughter crossly.

“More reformed as of late,” Leonard cut in, only to receive a sharp glare from his girlfriend’s mother. 

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better, Captain Cold?” she retorted.

Sara swung her head towards her mother. “Mom!” 

“Your mother has a point, baby girl,” Quentin said. He hadn’t been too happy either to find out that Leonard Snart, who he had heard much about, was dating his daughter. “That man killed his father months after wiping his record clean. I don’t think he got on that time ship for the same reasons that you did.”

Leonard sighed. Sara’s father wasn’t wrong about his original intentions for joining up with Rip. However, time travel had changed him. He didn’t even hate the changes that had happened to him because of it. Instead, he embraced them. The Oculus and his resurrection had taught him to see the little things and to take value in them.

“Perhaps I should go,” he said, standing up from the table.

“Yeah,” Sara rose too. “We should.”

“Sara-” Quentin started.

“No,” Sara told him firmly. “If you two disapprove of Leonard because of his record, then I won’t accept that. Mom, Dad, I was an assassin. I killed people, more people than Leonard ever has. If you think he’s a monster for what he’s done, then so am I. But that’s not what I let define myself, or us. Leonard saved us all once and died doing it. He came back though. There is goodness in him, and I know it. So if you want to disapprove, go ahead. It won’t change how I feel about him.”

She picked her jacket up and strode out the door. Leonard gave a nod to her parents before he followed after her out of Jitters. Sara was shrugging the jacket on as he exited. His girlfriend sighed and looked over at him.

“I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t worry,” he told her as they began to walk down the street. “People rarely do approve of me.”

“Well, given who I used to be, I thought that they wouldn’t have much of a problem with you,” Sara muttered. “But like I told them, I don’t care whether they approve or not. All I wanted was for them to meet the person who I’m with now.”

* * *

Sara’s parents were not the only ones to find out about her relationship with Leonard. Team Arrow learned of the new relationship from Quentin when Sara and Leonard teamed up with them to stop a drug trafficking operation that had popped up. After they had all returned to the bunker, Oliver was the one who confronted Sara about it.

“So you’re dating Captain Cold now?” he’d asked her while the other members were elsewhere in the bunker.

Sara glanced over at where her boyfriend was currently talking with Curtis Holt. “My dad told you, didn’t he?”

“He did,” Oliver nodded. “Although I could have figured it out on my own by how close you two have been tonight.”

“Something tells me you’re not a fan of him either,” the assassin turned to face the archer. “Did my dad set you up to talk to me?”

“Sara, he’s a criminal,” Oliver snapped. “He’s the kind of person who gets stopped. The stuff we stopped tonight was stuff he used to do, and you’re actually dating someone like that?”

She stared at him in revulsion. “First, Leonard only stole. He never pushed drugs or got messed up in trafficking. Second, he’s not that man you heard about, not anymore. He’s a hero.”

“Maybe today,” he retorted. “But can you really trust him to stay that way?”

“Can I trust you to stay good as the Green Arrow?” Sara challenged. “Are you always going to be able to make the right call? Am I always going to make the right choice when I have to decide the fate of history? Get off your high horse, Oliver. No one is perfect, not you, not me. But I trust Leonard.”

“What do you even see in him?” Oliver scoffed.

“The same thing you see in Felicity,” she replied. “Someone who brings out the light in me and all my darkness. And I bring out the light in him.”

Oliver didn’t know how to respond to that. “Sara...”

“Don’t,” she said. “I’ve heard enough from everyone, and I don’t care. I love Leonard. You can’t change that for me.”

She brushed away from him and walked quickly to the elevator. Oliver heard someone exhale behind him. He turned around to see Snart pushing himself off of one of the supports. Things suddenly felt a bit awkward.

“She said she loves me,” the crook murmured. “I’ve never heard her tell someone else that before. Not in public.”

Oliver sighed. “Look, Snart-”

“Don’t,” the man raised a long finger. “She didn’t want to hear it, and neither do I.”

Snart strode off towards another exit without another word.

* * *

Leonard knew where Sara was going. She had told him about the restaurant before. They had actually been to it on their last visit to their present. Plans had been made to stop there that night after assisting Queen and Co. When he stepped inside, he could see Sara sitting at the counter, looking grumpy.

"Is it bad that I can’t wait to get back to the ship?” he asked, taking a seat beside her.

She snorted. “Nope. I’m dying to.”

Leonard nodded.

“I can’t believe I thought Oliver would understand,” Sara murmured, looking at the menu. “He of all people should get it. People like me and him need someone to help us see the best in ourselves. So what if you don’t have a spotless record? I sure as hell don’t. Why does he have to try and shut you down?”

“I can barely understand Barry Allen,” Leonard told her. “Not sure if I’m ready to try and comprehend Oliver Queen. Besides, I only care about the approval of one person.”

“And who would that be?” she asked.

“You, Sara.”

Sara’s lips curved upwards. “You’ve had it for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CC prompt continuation: on the everyone disapproves of Captain Cold except with Barry (and maybe Kara) where the two puppies are just too happy about it. Loved your first one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those who wanted a sequel where Leonard gets approval- you may wait no longer!

After the disapproval voiced towards their relationship by Sara’s parents and then from Oliver Queen, Sara and Leonard did feel some hesitation breaking the news that they were together. Luckily, Lisa had taken it well. She even liked Sara, although Leonard did question whether he’d made a mistake when Lisa started to share the awkward teenage Leonard antics she possessed a surprisingly good memory of. So his family (which was basically Lisa and the Legends) approved of Sara, although the people of Star City Sara was close to did not.

Neither or them really planned on letting Team Flash in on knowing about the relationship. Still, the Central City gang managed to find out anyways when STAR Labs and the Waverider crew teamed up to stop an escaped Scudder and Dillion, who had teamed up with Mardon. Scudder had tried to trap Leonard in a mirror and would have succeeded had Sara not sprinted away from Dillion and attacked Scudder. It wasn’t hard to ignore the little touches between them afterwards either. As soon as Barry got a chance to catch up with his former foe, he brought up what he had seen.

“I have to ask you guys this,” he started. “Are you and Sara together now?”

“Oliver didn’t complain to you?” Sara asked, sounding surprised.

Barry shook his head.

“Huh,” Sara nodded slowly. “I thought since you two were close, he would have.”

“So are you two a couple or not?” Barry asked.

“Yes,” Leonard confirmed. “We are. Apparently, everyone in 2017 has to find out now that we’re back.”

A wide grin stretched across the speedster’s face.

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“I’m proud of you,” Barry told him, and he sounded like it too. “When I first met you, I never thought you would come this far. Being a hero suits you more than a crook.”

The remark made Leonard roll his eyes as Sara smothered a grin of her own. Neither of them would admit it, but they agreed with Barry. However, he wasn’t done yet.

“I didn’t think I’d ever say this, but you and Sara are perfect,” he continued.

“This coming from someone who can be the definition of relationship goals with their own significant other?”

“You two are your own version of relationship goals,” Barry replied. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, Barry,” Sara smiled. “It’s nice to hear that."

* * *

“Wait, they’re together?”

Leonard thought one of the most annoying things could be Barry when he was in uber puppy mode. Now, with an alien from another Earth in the mix, it was magnified. Kara Danvers was like a female version of Barry, yet somehow even more positive. This was his first time meeting her, although she said that her cousin knew his counterpart on her Earth. Now, Leonard wasn’t going to forget the look of glee in Supergirl’s eyes after Barry’s introduction to him had included that Sara was his girlfriend.

“Yep!” Barry said for him as Leonard exchanged a look with Sara.

“Whoa,” Kara grinned.

“Actually,” Leonard stopped them. “Things have changed since you last saw us, Barry. Sara’s not exactly my girlfriend anymore.”

Kara’s features morphed into surprise. “Oh.”

Barry, on the other hand, looked mortified. “You guys broke up? Why? When?”

“Funny thing,” Sara held up her hand with a wicked grin. “We didn’t.”

Kara’s face lit up again at the sight of the engagement ring. “Awww. Congratulations, you two.”

“Guys, that’s awesome,” Barry smiled. “You really had me going there.”

Leonard gave him a smug look.

“It’s seriously so cool that you guys are here together too,” Kara added.

Leonard turned to the Kryptonian. “What?”

“You two are together on my Earth too,” she explained. “I kinda met Sara when I was helping my cousin in Metropolis. She owns a restaurant over there. It got attacked, Clark and I cleaned it up, and then she came over to talk to him. Leonard’s counterpart is a cop who’s helped him out a few times. Clark likes both of them a lot.”

“I’m a _cop_  on your Earth?” Leonard scowled.

“What?” Kara frowned. “You’re a hero on this one.”

“Better than Earth-4 where you’re-”

“NO!” Barry and Leonard protested together.

Sara smirked at them.

“Well, you guys are great together on this one,” Kara told them. “Clark says that he believes you’re meant to be on his. Are there any other Earths you’r together on?”

“Maybe a few...” Sara said, looking over at Leonard and remembering some of the Earths they had visited on their adventures.

Barry perked up. “We should talk to Jesse! She’s from another Earth.”

He sped off with Kara taking off just behind him.

“Huh,” Leonard murmured, looking in the direction where the two heroes had gone. 

“What?” Sara raised her eyebrows. “Did the sunshine twins get to you?”

“You know how we don’t care what people think about us?”

Sara nodded. “So?”

“Having someone’s approval feels...”

“Weird?”

He shook his head. “Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
